Pour l'Amour d'une Fille
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Pour Esmé, Bree représente un nouvel enfant à accueillir dans sa famille. Mais pourquoi les Volturis ne veulent-ils pas lui laisser cette chance ?


Pour l'amour d'une fille

**Pour Esmé, Bree représente un nouvel enfant à accueillir dans sa famille. Mais pourquoi les Volturis ne veulent-ils pas lui laisser cette chance ?**

**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, pas plus que les citations de Hésitation (Eh oui, j'ai été obligée de recopier certains dialogues ...). **

**L'idée de cet OS m'est venu en allant voir Eclipse au cinéma, où on voit bien qu'Esmé est contre la destruction de Bree. N'ayant pas lu « L'appel du Sang », le début est aussi inventé. J'espère que ce point de vue d'Esmé vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me donner votre avis ! **

Esmé POV

Qui elle était, d'où elle venait. Nous l'ignorions. Tout ce qu'on savait, c'est qu'elle faisait partie de l'armée de Victoria, que nous venions d'anéantir. Mais cette jeune fille avait refusé de se battre. Carlisle avait donc décidé de lui accorder une seconde chance. Bien évidemment, Jasper désapprouvait, et voulait en finir avant qu'elle n'attaque quelqu'un. Je savais qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était une enfant, inconsciente de ses actes.

- Nous devons la détruire, elle va finir par nous attaquer.

Je reconnaissais bien là mon fils. Il voulait juste protéger sa famille, protéger Alice.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle ne nous fera aucun mal, laissons lui une chance.

Heureusement, j'avais l'appui de Carlisle, et Jasper était bien obligé de se ranger à sa décision. Alice avait eu une vision qui nous confirmait l'arrivée des Volturis, dans le but de venir régler le problème des nouveaux-nés. Carlisle s'était alors tourné vers moi, et m'avait dit :

- Je ne peux te garantir que les Volturis valideront notre choix. N'espères pas trop ...

Je pouvais sentir que lui aussi avait de l'espoir. Après tout, cette adolescente n'avait pas choisi de devenir ce qu'elle était. Elle avait peut être tué quelques humains, mais était-elle consciente de ses actes ? Je ne crois pas. Quand on est un nouveau né, on ne pense qu'à apaiser le feu qui nous brûle la gorge, on ne pense pas encore aux conséquences. Toute ma famille le savait.

Edward et Bella se rapprochèrent de nous, et Dieu merci, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être blessés. Bella avait néanmoins l'air faible, et elle perdit connaissance. Nous nous précipitâmes vers elle. Bella resta inconsciente cinq minutes. Elle devait en avoir trop vu aujourd'hui. Cela devait être éprouvant. Alice annonça qu'il ne restait que trois minutes avant que les Volturis n'arrivent. Edward dut expliquer la situation à Bella, pourquoi nous avions laissé Bree. Cette dernière semblait attirée par le sang de Bella, mais je savais qu'elle ne lui ferait rien. Nous ne la laisserions jamais toucher à un cheveu de Bella de toutes façons. Carlisle s'approcha de la jeune fille, et lui expliqua qu'elle devait réussir à se contrôler.

Les Volturis ne tardèrent pas à approcher, et nous nous rassemblâmes de façon à protéger Bella. Il fallait se méfier d'eux. Je pouvais déjà les distinguer, ils arrivaient.

- Hum !

Je reconnus tout de suite la voix de Jane. C'était la plus redoutable dur groupe qui nous faisait face. Edward lui souhaita la bienvenue, mais cela ne devait être que par politesse, on pouvait bien entendre que sa voix n'était pas amicale, mais froide. Le regard de Jane se posa sur Bree, et je dus me faire à l'idée qu'elle était condamnée. Jane n'était pas quelqu'un d'indulgent. J'avais espéré avant leur arrivée qu'elle ne ferait pas partie du voyage, mais il n'en fut pas ainsi ... Edward lui expliqua :

- Elle s'est rendue.

- Pardon ?

- Carlisle lui a laissé le choix.

- Ceux qui enfreignent les règles n'ont pas le choix.

Il était évident que Jane ne comprenait pas notre choix. Carlisle décida de prendre la parole.

- La décision t'appartient. Dans la mesure où elle était prête à renoncer à nous attaquer, je n'ai pas jugé utile de la détruire. Personne ne l'a éduquée.

Quand je regardais Bree, elle avait l'air perdue, mais elle sentait aussi la menace que représentait Jane. Tout le monde la craignait. Jane changea de sujet quelques instants, elle était impressionnée par notre combat. Après qu'Edward lui annonça qu'il avait tué le créateur de tous ces vampires, elle parut énervée, et se tourna vers Bree.

- Toi ! Ton nom ?

Bien qu'elle semblait redouter Jane, elle ne lui répondit pas, ce qui était l'erreur à ne pas commettre. La sentence fut immédiate. Les cris de douleur de Bree résonnaient maintenant. Ces hurlements me déchirèrent le coeur. Même si je ne devais pas, je sentais que je m'attachais à cette petite, si tôt privée de sa vie. Jane stoppa la torture, et la jeune fille était maintenant décidée à coopérer. Elle lui dit son nom, mais cela ne suffit visiblement pas à Jane, qui poursuivit.

- Pourquoi t'acharner ? Elle te dira tout ce que tu veux savoir, maintenant.

Pour lui aussi, ce n'était pas agréable à entendre. Pour aucun de nous cela l'était.

- J'en ai conscience.

Évidemment, cela lui plaisait de faire souffrir les gens comme ça. Et elle savait que cela nous affectait aussi, car nous ne pouvions rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Jane demanda à Bree combien ils étaient, et comment s'était passée l'attaque. Elle en vint au moment où Carlisle lui proposait une seconde chance.

- J'ai eu peu, j'ai voulu m'enfuir, et celui-là m'a dit qu'ils ne m'attaqueraient pas si je me rendais.

- Malheureusement, jeune, fille, il n'était pas en position de te faire cette offre. Enfreindre les règles a des conséquences.

Bree n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Elle ne connaissait pas encore les règles, comment pouvait-elle les respecter ? La conversation partit sur Bella, puis Jane se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Bree. La sanction finale allait être appliquée. Il fallait que je me prépares au pire.

- Félix !

- Un instant !

Edward tentait une dernière fois de sauver Bree.

- Nous pourrions expliquer les règles à cette jeune fille. Elle paraît prête à apprendre. Elle ignorait ce dans quoi on l'entraînait.

Je remerciai mentalement Edward, mais je doute que cela puisse permettre d'épargner la vie de la nouvelle née.

- Nous sommes tous disposés à prendre Bree en charge, ajouta Carlisle.

- Nous ne tolérons aucune exception, et nous ne donnons pas de deuxième chance non plus. Cela nuirait à notre réputation. A propos... Caïus sera ravi d'apprendre que tu es toujours humaine, Bella. Cela l'amènera peut être à te rendre une petite visite.

- La date est déjà fixée. Si ça se trouve, nous vous rendrons une petite visite dans quelques mois.

Alice avait toujours le bon mot. Cela fit disparaître le sourire de Jane.

Elle salua Carlisle, et ordonna à Félix de "régler ça". Elle en parle comme si Bree n'était rien. Cela ne m'étonne pas. Carlisle me prit la main, et je décidai de regarder ailleurs, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre les abominables hurlements de celle qui aurait pu devenir ma fille ...

Fin.

**J'attend votre avis avec impatience, qu'il soit bon ou mauvais =)**


End file.
